Torn
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: What happens when the one you thought you knew turns your back on you? Jenny has been abandoned or so she feels...(Warning: Dark Content)


This is my first MLAATR fic,Plus it'll only be a one-shot.I decided to write this,Maybe I'll have some other fics in work as well,I'm not sure yet  
but I hope you enjoy this.  
  
******  
  
Torn  
  
by Dark Angel  
  
******  
  
She watched the rain drops race down the side of the window,Her usual happy  
expression now gone,It had been shattered -- Her spirit had been shattered,About 4 years ago.A deep sigh seemed to finally break through,Her once cheerful eyes were now blank with no emotion,Just staring at the rain made her cringe,As if it were the source of her eeriee emotions.She shook  
of the weary feeling,She could hear the loud,booming sound of thunder outside.She stared at the now hard-wood floor,All her memories of her past  
seemed to want to come back.  
  
Jenny sighed and stood up,Facing the now empty room.The room had been empty  
for the last four years,If it was even possible for Robot's to shed tears,Jenny would probably be shedding them right about now.Her last bit of sanity was slowly starting to snap,She had been like this ever since it had happened.Mrs.Wakeman,Tuck,Brad..everyone..they were gone. They dissapeared those 4 years ago,Now Jenny was left alone.A frown spread across the robot  
girl's face as she sat there on the in-door window cill.  
  
** It's Easier To Run  
  
Replacing This Pain  
  
With Something Numb  
  
It's So Much Easier To Go  
  
Than Face All This Pain  
  
All Alone **  
  
Her vision seemed to fade in and out,It would've been blurred by tears if it weren't for the fact that she was made of METAL.She shook her head,What  
was the use anyway?They were gone.She was alone.What more could be so painful? She stared at the floor..If she could cry,She would.But she knew it was impossible,She knew anything was impossible.She shut her eyes as the  
memories started flooding back,Despite she liked it or not.  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
The sound of glass shattering on the floor could be heard in the wakeman  
residence,A baseball landed softly on the carpet.A robotic hand reached down and plucked the baseball from the carpet,Staring at it with curious eyes.Watching from the shadows,the door swung open to the house.a trembling little black-haired boy -- Tuck stepped into the residence,A fearful look could be seen on his face. "H-Hello...Is anyone...home?" His voice was a  
mere small squeak of fear.He looked around nervously,Trying to find the  
baseball that he had hit wrong.The robotic hand reached out from the shadows,The ball still clutched in it's grasp.Tuck to the ball but when he saw the friendly eyes staring at him from the shadows.He did the only thing  
he knew he could do,He turned and ran from the house screaming.  
  
** End Of Flashback **  
  
A small smile crossed the robot girl's face,That was the first day and time she ever met Brad and Tuck.But yet that was just a memory now..Just like everything else now.She sighed and looked at the floor,Maybe it was time that she TRIED to find something that would make her happy again,Atleast  
maybe for once she could be happy.  
  
** Something has been taken  
  
From Deep inside of me  
  
A secret I've kept locked away  
  
No one can ever see  
  
Wounds so deep they never show  
  
They never go away  
  
Like moving pictures in my head  
  
For years and years they've played **  
  
Jenny reluctantly stood up from the window-sill,As she didn't really have a choice.She began to walk,Un-stabley through the wakeman residence,The storm  
outside was becoming rather chaotic.She looked around,Only to see a  
experiment her "mom" was working on,It was now covered in dust and cob- webs,It had been abandoned. Jenny felt something deep inside heave,At that  
moment another memory came back.  
  
** Flash Back **  
  
Mrs.Wakeman sat at that very desk,Working on her latest project.Jenny seemed to storm in,Angered by the Krust cousins -- Brit and Tiff,She was covered from head to toe in mud because of the trap the two cousins had set to keep her from going to Don Prima's party.Her mood was deffinatly in the  
dumps that day of course Mrs.Wakeman was oblivious to the fact of Jenny  
standing there in the door-way...  
  
** End Of Flash Back **  
  
Jenny frowned at the memory,It was a mere shadow now -- She knew the Krust Cousins were right when they said she was a metal freak.The anger inside for somereason just welled up,Without much control over her own rage -- She slammed her fist deep into the wall,Drawing up bits of plaster from it. She felt the heaving sensaition again but she merely ignored it,The pain that  
she felt wasn't as bad as what had happened now.  
  
** If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move I made I would  
  
If I could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would **  
  
Jenny growled lowly but she knew it didn't help,She went back to her old room..And began pulling out extra pairs of clothes and stuffing them all in a small bag,What was the use staying here if she didn't have anyone to talk to? The fury was nothing comparison to the pain she felt now.She actually felt the strange feeling again as hot,salty tears began to flow down the  
robotic face.  
  
These were REAL tears and this was real pain,She was finally crying..Yet it didn't relieve the pressure..Only drove it to be far worse than ever.The tears came down,Staining the bag below her and her clothes but she didn't  
care,The pain was to strong -- She couldn't hold it back.  
  
** It's easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain  
  
Here all alone **  
  
There was no such happiness now,Jenny knew that.Sheldon wouldn't provide  
much help -- Just volunteer to build her stuff,Like would that make her  
feel any better? Probably not.Staring at the pale white wall that was  
stripped bare of what it used to be,Could only spark more memories.Ones  
that she regretted remembering.They only made the pain worse -- She was  
alone and she knew it.  
  
** Sometimes I Remember  
  
The Darkness Of My Past  
  
Bringing Back These Memories  
  
I wish I didn't have  
  
Sometimes I think of letting go  
  
And never looking back  
  
And never moving forward so  
  
There would never be a past **  
  
Starting to pick up her bag,Jenny took one last glance at her room.She was  
going to leave it behind,Just like her memories.But yet the pain was so strong.The tears became more and more rapid..She let the bag fall to the floor,the metal contents of her clothing making a loud clang against the floor on impact.The rage was seething ever so much -- She was left alone  
and there was nothing she could do.  
  
** If I could change I would  
  
Take back the pain I would  
  
Retrace every wrong move I made I would  
  
If I Could  
  
Stand up and take the blame I would  
  
If I could take all the shame to the grave I would **  
  
Losing complete control of herself and her emotions,Jenny was going into a utmost rage..Slamming her fists into the wall causing the walls to tremble against such force..The tears never stopped flowing,Her eyes turning red  
from the pain and the tears..She let out a scream as she kicked the bed sending it crashing to the floor..She threw the dresser to the floor..The  
small picture frame,the familier one she used to look at crashed to the  
floor...  
  
** Just washing it aside  
  
All of the helplessness inside  
  
Pretending I don't feel misplaced  
  
Is so much simpler than change **  
  
The sounds of crashing could be heard all the way through the residence,The  
room and the house was a total wreck.Jenny wiped away the remaining tears,yet others formed behind her eyes.What was the use anyway?She wasn't  
needed anymore.She picked up her bag and before she relized why she was  
doing this.Her rocket-jets turned on and she blasted through the  
cieling..Off into the chaotic storm...Maybe to never be seen again.  
  
** Its easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something Numb  
  
It's so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain  
  
Here all alone **  
  
The picture frame remained shattered on the floor,The picture was over Her,Mrs.Wakeman..Tuck and Brad..like a family photo. The glass shattered over the hard-wood floor,Rain-drops now dripping down onto the photo.The photo of a family..That was now lost and would remain lost forever,Never to  
be restored...  
  
** Its easier to run  
  
Replacing this pain with something Numb  
  
Its so much easier to go  
  
Than face all this pain  
  
Here all Alone **  
  
*****  
  
A/N: ::sniffle:: Its so sad..I hope you enjoyed it.  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
My Life As A Teenage Robot (c) Nickelodeon  
  
Easier To Run (c) Linkin Park  
  
Story (c) Dark Angel 


End file.
